


五次Daniel没有按Dylan说的做，一次他照办了

by soleilcalm



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff with just a tiny bit of angst, M/M, i love them, mentions of Henley
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilcalm/pseuds/soleilcalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最后，终于，或许，Daniel的傲慢假面出现了裂痕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次Daniel没有按Dylan说的做，一次他照办了

1.

很不幸，和一本让我们以普通读者的身份假定它存在的陈词滥调的爱情小说一样，这个故事也将以“多年之后”为开头。唯二不同的是，这里的“多年之后” 仅为虚指，与此同时，我们的故事并没有随最后一个句号告一段落。我们的主角们深谙美好只是暂时的，至于它究竟得到延续还是破坏，谁知道呢。

上述语句可被视作剧透，题目对圆满结局的暗示也很明显，不过这不影响你们继续阅读，对吧？至少我有此信心。尽管如我们的主角之一所言，“在这座城市你谁都别想相信。”

正文开始前的最后一个剧透：多年之后，某个西非国家，被秘密警察（没有人知道他们的具体头衔是什么）追得火急火燎时，丹尼尔.阿特拉斯在刚刚吞掉两个摩洛哥麻团的情况下，对朝他开枪且以失败告终的人说了同样的话，用法语。当时迪伦.罗兹真的不在那座城市。

多年之后，回忆起他们第一次剑拔弩张的经历，丹尼尔意识到真正的迪伦或许不在审讯室里。他化开，渗透进空气，以一种形而上的方式。那时的迪伦.罗兹怀抱好奇、冷静及极其轻微的惊奇观察这个涉世未深的小伙子。在空气里。他萦绕徘徊，视线穿透丹尼尔的大脑。

当然，迪伦真有可能被他的自大搞火了，所以分出一点精力用恶语应对他的自傲。他的眼神和语气都过于真实，丹尼尔将之视为一个命令：别给我耍花招。

也许是他太希望某人威胁自己一下，好找到耍弄对方以消磨时间的理由。哈，可怜的孤独男孩儿，多年后的丹尼尔深吸一口气。

无论如何，丹尼尔用纯粹的自信和绝非空穴来风的自满对抗这个也许是假想出的命令。哈，管他呢，多年后的丹尼尔朝天花板翻个白眼。好消息，那个手铐的把戏不仅给了丹尼尔对抗权威、宣言胜利的机会，还让他不由自主地关注到迪兰有一双灵活、稳健、有力的手。

和他身侧的这双手一样。

他又做了一个深呼吸并再次翻翻眼睛。几秒钟后，多年后的丹尼尔装作不那么欣然地接受这双手的主人的早安抱抱。

 

2.

他接连翻过两扇由铁丝拼凑的隔断，沿墙而行。纽约的雨正兜头浇下，好在如果反应及时，他起码有半个身子能受逃生梯庇护。等那些久经洗练的公寓随附近地铁站里的啮齿动物隐入身后的雨夜，丹尼尔再一个翻身，夜风将他吹送到街灯下。他从布鲁克林一家名不见经传的小酒馆后门绕到正门。

“您的身份证，先生。”

丹尼尔假笑了一下，从空空如也的右手食指、中指间弹出证件。卡片划过一个完美的弧，坠入那个棕色皮肤大个子的上衣口袋。侍应生皱了皱眉。

“这是个赞美，对吧，说我年轻？哦，你不用回答这个问题了。”他拍拍瞠目的大块头的肩膀，抽回身份证，滑入橙黄调的摇滚色块和不合时宜的生日歌声。

二十秒后，他点了巧克力黑啤，三十秒后拒绝了一位女士及其女伴的搭讪，她们在礼貌地道别后搂着彼此的后背笑嘻嘻地走远。两个指定是用假证混进场的大 一生自以为不会有人注意他们为装正经而瞪得快要干掉的眼球，那个刚刚领头唱“祝你生日快乐”的小伙子从什么时候起瘫进了座位？他举起双手，抬起两腿，皮鞋 跟将将掠过小木桌子，他对面的姑娘捂着嘴惊声尖笑。

温暖张扬的甜味窜上又窜下，把丹尼尔的舌头打个结。再打个结。又一个结。

迪伦的短信在他终于开始思考是否该考虑计算酒精摄入量时到来。

“你在哪里？”

丹尼尔抿住上唇，想了一会儿。如果他们四个，呃三个的领导者真的足够优秀，优秀到每当丹尼尔对他倾倒负面情绪时也会对自己生气，那么毫无疑问，接下来的小小谜题对他而言不值一提。

“我猜这里面有淡色爱尔。”

三秒钟后，他补上一句：“你打断了我的回忆。我不知道这是第几杯。”

一分钟以内——如果他没看错读数的话——迪伦没有再发来短信。丹尼尔无意识地用右手敲击吧台。好吧，这拍子属于亨莉不情不愿教过他的那首德国民谣， 当然他连第一小节都没学完就挠着脖子，以一只猫的颐指气使告诉她：“我们还是干正事吧。”而且为什么一个天杀的下雨天，那位快要谢顶的驻唱先生会深情献唱 “我做错了什么，我失去了一个朋友。”他就不怕变得全秃吗？这可是首特别，尤其，非常忧伤的歌。丹尼尔吸一口气，垂下头，顺势抓过屏幕发亮的手机。

“待在原地。”迪伦听起来要么很久没见过水，要么根本不知道床是什么东西，丹尼尔觉得后者更可信。

他单方挂了电话，将纸币推到杯子后方，接着像被风刮起来一样冲了出去。侍应生浮夸的“需要再找您多少，先生？”遗落在世界另一头。如果他坚持让他找 钱，丹尼尔发誓，他会多磨蹭个十分钟，因为这实在是个疯狂的夜晚。你瞧，那个驻唱的竟然喜欢在下雨天唱一首绝对会让他再无发际线可言的歌。

丹尼尔走得很急，他用雨水擦脸的同时尽可能地再次激活空间官能，选定一条绝对出其不意的归途。

当然，这并不妨碍一个穿灰色雨衣的男人在一个街区外和他互碰肩膀。他把要向一边倒的丹尼尔扶正，温热粗糙的手指撩起他贴进眼睛里的卷发。他们身侧，剧院取票处的廊灯即将熄灭，明灭不定之间，丹尼尔觉得迪伦的灰色胡茬有点儿发白。等他离开的时候，丹尼尔的手里多了一把伞。

 

3．

一个没有太阳的工作日清晨，丹尼尔让这座城市的地下铁在包容一切光荣与肮脏的同时将他（作为光荣的一部分）吞吐。他坐了一个多小时，在康尼岛附近离 开。海边没什么生气，他来得太早了，唐恩都乐还没开门，游乐场要下个月才能进人。他踩在海鸟留下的爪印上，观察灰蓝色的云气渗入海水和过山车的骨架。据说，如果你趁过山车停运贴着那个巨大支架站一天，就能听持续二十四小时的尖叫余音。

“可以回头看一眼吗？越自然越好。”迪伦问。

丹尼尔耸了耸肩，偏转过头。那条内嵌洗手间的木质通道出口处有个小摄像头，闪着特别赛博朋克的红光。丹尼尔盯了它一秒钟，然后不怀好意、洋洋自得地微微一笑。

迪伦呼一口气，再次开口前无声打个哈欠。

“我说越自然越好，”他说，“我知道傲慢是你角色性格的一部分，但你现在的官方身份是个逃犯。”

“我以为我在‘十分符合角色个性地’微笑以前你已经抓拍了许多张。”丹尼尔回过头看海，海风把他刚剪的短发吹得到处飞。

他听见迪伦轻轻叹息。

“你知道我从不否认你的优秀。你太优秀了，阿特拉斯，你不需要用根本不必要的对峙来吸引别人，你已经……” 丹尼尔塞紧耳机。起大风了。

“呃，我没太听清？”他无辜地眨眨眼睛。尽管根本没这个必要，迪兰听不见他眨眼。

“我说，不要说这些有的没的。看镜头，不需要多余的表情。”迪伦在笑，毋庸置疑。

丹尼尔揉了揉鼻子，稍侧过身，“十分符合剧情设定地”迅速瞥了眼摄像头。

“非常好。谢谢。”

“这张照片会出现在你们的办公室里吗？和其他人的放在一起，中间用红线连着？”丹尼尔沿着潮涌的边缘走了几步就往回撤步，海边风太大了，他连自己的话都听不清。

“有可能。为了更强的故事性，我也许需要你在其他地方拍一张。”

“哦……好吧。”丹尼尔加快步速，这片海岸实在太空了。

“附近的唐恩多乐刚开门。”迪伦突然说。

丹尼尔咳了一声，可能是冷风直往嗓子里跑的缘故。“看看这回谁是有角色性格偏差的那位。绝对，还有四十分钟才开门，你这个也不知道？”

“我知道，但今天是例外。”

“哦不不不，真抱歉，为了我在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的胃，我更乐意在地铁站里等二十分钟，便利屋开门去买热狗。”

“所以……你相信我吗？”迪伦问。

“不。”丹尼尔说。然后，呜呼，他们陷入了所谓的尴尬的寂静。他听上去是不是太恶狠狠了？也许不是，反正迪伦没有挂电话。

迪伦，当然是迪伦，是后来最先开口的那个。这时候丹尼尔已经走出大门，往地铁站的方向跑了。“可是你还在听我说话。”

丹尼尔提起了半个嘴角。“你在引用《神秘博士》①？”

“刻板印象，阿特拉斯，我也有童年，尽管很悲惨。”

“刻板印象，迪伦，《神秘博士》绝对，绝对不只是给小朋友看的。”他让自己听上去很受伤。

当他看到横在地铁口和自己之间的唐恩都乐时，更加受伤地“嗯”了一声。店里已经有人捧着热咖啡、坐在窗边看文件了。

“提前营业，只限今日，小道消息。”迪伦说。他听上去有点太兴奋了，当然只是相对他平常的状态而言，不过丹尼尔还是没有挂掉电话。

接下来，他在迪伦的呼吸声中咀嚼早餐、登上回程地铁。那感觉妙不可言，又妙得、自然得可怕。后来他在座位上睡着了，耳机那头的白噪音也渐渐弱下去， 变成嘶嘶拉拉、敲打春天的径流，流进他的无梦之梦。想到迪伦可能正在听他的呓语或难得一遇的磨牙声，丹尼尔就不太想醒过来面对世界。于是他在梦中听见迪伦终于，大概出于工作原因挂断前的一声“好梦。”

 

4.

丹尼尔想象过其他结局。所有人都看得出他在抓着紧急救助喷雾小跑的时候想了什么，而且其他三位骑士也都在一些情况下——包括但不限于他们偷偷斜眼看他偷偷扭头看迪伦时——设想过那一夜的澳门可能会发生什么。尽管都没有当事人如此危险得、该死得真情实感。

一定有一个宇宙的迪伦.罗兹因为丹尼尔.阿特拉斯在绝望中死去。有一个宇宙的迪伦没有在晕倒前开保险箱的锁，而丹尼尔两眼发红，试着从外面打开，但 他一直都不是最会开锁的那个。也许箱子太沉了，他最后只好扶着金属外壳的两个角，让泡泡替他叫迪伦的名字，眼泪变成湖水，他会在窒息前最后一秒浮出湖面。 什么都没留下。

 “那个年轻人，你需要好好和他谈谈。”李的奶奶送他们出去时抓住迪伦的手肘。

“我知道，谢谢。”他也用普通话回应，然后并不意外地发现丹尼尔正在门口并非十分经意地等他。

另外三位骑士仿佛使用邪恶脑电波沟通过，他们将在当地采购的魔术用具放到倒数第二排，并异口同声、略带乐音地声称后备箱已经装满了。这样他和丹尼尔 只好并排坐在最后一排的长座位，和其他人中间多了一道被悉心创造的墙。梅里特在车子启动时回头，轻拍下帽檐，这无异于一个致敬：“接下来看你们两位的 了。”丹尼尔的嘴角短促地抽搐了一下，迪伦猜这算一个焦虑的笑。

与迪伦想的不一样，丹尼尔什么也没说。

“嘿……看着我。”迪伦小声说。丹尼尔从自己的手指间抬起头，挑挑眉毛，轻咳一声，喉结滚动一次，然后毅然决然地偏转过头，望向自己那边的车窗。

时间在一些事后回想已无法解密的呼吸声交汇中过去。记忆网中的下个可以实际触碰到的片段是，在去往伦敦的飞机上，卢拉攥着一罐椰子水，踮起脚尖，坐到迪伦对面的沙发座上。

“嗨，我能说句话吗？”她洪亮的声音没有因为刻意压低而变得适合私人谈话。但迪伦点点头。

“我大一选过一门课，你可以叫它‘让我们谈谈那些大坏蛋。’哈我知道，”她放下饮料，双手夸张地挥动，“你们都觉得这挺不可思议的，我得说，嗯，真人不露相说的就是我。”卢拉给他一个灿烂的露齿笑，接着深呼吸。

“我就弗朗西斯科.弗朗哥——就是那个弗朗哥——做过研究，有些亲属被消失的人没被确诊创伤后应激障碍，但依然极力回避特定话题。学界讨论过采访这些目标是否合适，是不是必须有医生证明这些可怜人才能避开所谓帮助还原历史的责任。”她在位子上移动了一下。

迪伦也在位子上轻轻挪动了一下。

“所以？”

“所以。”女骑士仰头，将纸罐头里的东西一饮而尽——卢拉.梅式的自我打气。

卢拉猛扑过来，贴着他的耳朵，在真正意义上耳语：“我现在觉得，你就……先别去找他。时候到了他会找你的。他正摇摆在选择性遗忘和自我谴责之间，你帮不了忙。”

迪伦从卢拉的颈部外侧看过去。丹尼尔背对着他，在顶后面的座椅上，露出的一截背部僵硬、紧绷如磐石，和一小时以前没有区别。

卢拉拍拍他的肩膀，站直身体。“他睡着了，小伙子们都是。杰克还磨牙呢，哈哈，我开玩笑的。”

“能不能麻烦你给阿特拉斯这个？”迪伦配合着她的笑声微笑，将身后的毛毯递给卢拉。女骑士顺着他的视线发现不知何时从丹尼尔身上滑至地面、被鞋底踩住的毯子。

她接过去，露出一个让人轻易联想到眼泪的抿嘴笑。

“谢谢。”

“客气。这是我能为你们做的最起码的事。”

 

5.

迪伦将丹尼尔的异常举止看在眼里。并不是说他不再提出或多或少有建设性的意见（抱怨）、针对关于“巴菲”的玩笑抽动眼皮和嘴角、一边揶揄杰克的催眠术一边调侃梅里特其人——说不定这一切都是为了报两年前的中指之仇。

重点：他在寡言时避免和其他人的眼神交流，受自觉优越驱动的凝视目光仅仅落在墙壁或者卢拉的鸽子头上。

“你要吓坏它了，”卢拉正为手中的小家伙顺毛，“我也要被吓坏了。拜托，找个别的求爱对象。”

“我们真的不再考虑一下被扔下飞机的顺序？”终于，丹尼尔站起来，视线从卢拉修长手指间鸽子的小小头部转向他们的领导者。迪伦在心里长长地“哦”了一声，决定有针对性地行动。

“理由？”

王牌魔术师回答：“最后留在飞机上的人是最危险的，因为没有其他人关注沃尔特是不是临场发挥，给他或她来上一刀。”

“所以我会是最后一个，其他的你们随意。而且阿特拉斯，飞机上也有我们的人。”迪伦说，他特别强调了后一句。

丹尼尔动了动嘴唇。“好，好吧，就这么办。”

“看起来某人有麻烦了。”杰克嘀咕道，他话音尚未落下，丹尼尔就从客厅消失了。

“也许下次你该考虑叫他丹尼尔。”卢拉提议。

“或者丹尼。”梅里特说，并获得两位战友的眼神鼓励。

而迪伦回到套间背阳处的书房，带上门，找出手机给丹尼尔发了短信：“从花盆后面出来吧。”

丹尼尔就在他身后。“我知道闯进来有点侵犯隐私，但我真的什么也没翻。我知道我是个混蛋、怪胎、控制狂，我还在跟假天眼联络的时候查到了你原本的姓氏，但我有底线，没错。”

迪伦疲惫地眨眨眼睛，试图让思绪跟上年轻人的语速。“所以你想聊什么？除了 **那件** 事，真的，现在说什么都行。”

“就是 **那件** 事，迪伦，现在是最好的时候。我很抱歉。”丹尼尔往前走了一步，“你不需要接受我的道歉，我只是必须说出来。”

年长的男人叹息。“我们都有责任。好了，这件事过去了。”

“不会过去的迪伦。我感到愧疚，但不会因此变成另一个人，我最终鼓起勇气面对错误，不代表我不会停止自傲。你最好恨我，你明白吗？”丹尼尔的叙述很平静。

迪伦将他们之间的距离进一步缩短，不带怒意地质问：“你以为自己看透了人生？你注意过自己的脸色有多糟糕吗？你在消耗你的能量，把自己逼到死角，企图丢掉激情，但激情从不远离你。如果你自我惩罚，我也会感到负有责任，知道吗？”

丹尼尔对自己轻笑了一声。“结果是我们谁都不会回答谁的问题。”

“不，我能回答一个。是，我可以把最后被扔出机舱的位置留给你。”迪伦仔细打量着男孩，他有了那种微妙的感觉：你看到了一切，你什么也没有看到。

丹尼尔看上去很惊讶。

“只要你不继续追在我屁股后面跟我说‘你该讨厌我’吧啦吧啦，尤其是我们都知道我的答案是什么的时候。等一下，见鬼，你没给我催眠吧？”

丹尼尔的眼睛炯炯有神，那里面闪烁着纯粹、天真、无辜的光芒。“没有。”他快活地回答。

“好极了，”迪伦说，“反正内线会一直在边上留意你的安全。顺便，就算你面朝下摔下来，别担心，我会接住你。”

 

+1

“亨莉托我给你这个。”卢拉的鸽子，不，卢拉说。

丹尼尔取下字条，白鸽绕场盘旋一周，在他的头顶消失，彩色碎屑随之飘落。迪伦在他身后，从沙发背面探过身，一只手将咖啡杯递给他，一只手替他抖落头发上浮夸的亮片。

“新年快乐，祝贺你找到了独一无二的那个人。——你的朋友H.R.”

“好吧，我觉得我得，嗯，邀请她吃个晚饭，她下周在伦敦有场秀。”丹尼尔迅速将纸条塞进衣袋，匆匆忙忙地尝了口咖啡，“太酸了，但谢谢。”

“谢谢咖啡，还是谢谢我帮你处理了一些黏糊糊的小亮片？”

针对“黏糊糊”一词，丹尼尔虚弱地笑了一声。“谢谢这一切，迪伦。”“嗯。”迪伦绕到他跟前，稍向下倾身，双手并用替他刮掉几个黏在额头的小玩意。 丹尼尔的视线波动在咖啡杯和地面之间，他曾试图再将杯沿移至嘴边，但迪伦的手肘挡在中途。他放下杯子，维持上身挺立、目光下移的姿势，吞咽唾液，微笑时差 点露出牙齿。

当迪伦终于退开、坐到他对面，丹尼尔开口。“我们……好好谈谈吧。”

“谈什么？”迪伦饶有兴致地问，潜台词再清楚不过：“这是你的主场。”

“呃稍等，其他人去哪儿了？”丹尼尔自知徒劳地四处张望。

卢拉的鸽子回答：“我们在很远很远的地方，与你们两个相隔一个地球。”万幸，它这回没有再吐出什么亮晶晶的东西。

迪伦笑着说：“我相信卢拉。”

丹尼尔放下咖啡杯，在位子上移动了片刻，双手搭在膝盖上。“那我们来谈谈，嗯，这一切，尴尬的奇怪的张力，管它是什么。”

“你想知道什么？”

“你对我的看法。”丹尼尔说，他的眼神令迪伦产生了当下最该远离他们的既视感——澳门氹仔，年轻人说“你该离开”，同一时间他的眼眶写着碎掉的懊悔。

迪伦看了他一会儿，事实上比一会儿要长，因为丹尼尔正在不安地抽动眉毛，严肃得像为一个注定的结局默念悼词。迪伦很想先抱抱他，不过还是忍住了。

“好吧，”迪伦往前坐了坐，“你极富才能。当舞台成为你的舞池，阿特拉斯，我就在那里看着。我总在那里看着，你的一举一动、你的自信和自满、举手投足间的活力。我看到你操控雨幕，你将自己点燃，在人群的惊叫声中倒下去时发起光来。”

“呃……这有点太过了，太过了。”良久，丹尼尔僵直的坐姿溃败，他瘫到座椅深处，面朝上方，四肢却从习惯性的紧绷中解放。“我以为你会说点别的。”

迪伦笑了笑。“比如你是个害怕受人影响的控制狂？我们早知道了。”

“好吧，好吧。你要知道，我不知道该怎么回应你的话或者我自己的感觉，很奇怪，我们彼此很了解吗？当然你有我们的档案，我也见证过你的真诚。我承认你在澳门把我推到门后面的时候我突然意识到一件事：很久很久之前我就知道你是什么样的人了，但你真的知道我吗？”

“感情不能像政治一样被解构，阿特拉斯。”

“我以为你要说‘像魔术一样’。”丹尼尔闭上眼，他的话换来一阵轻松的笑声。

他数到第四次呼吸时，迪伦轻轻离开座位，朝他走来。“答应我，让时间把事情理清楚，我们过我们的生活，好吗？”他低声说。

丹尼尔睁开眼睛。令人眩晕的蓝色将迪伦吸扯、拉近、再扯近，直到他们的嘴唇相贴。

“这回听你的。”他们为了氧气而暂且分开时，丹尼尔回答。 

 

注：

①“你相信我吗……听我说话”和新剧第一集Doctor与Rose的一段对话一样。


End file.
